Chieri Yamakawa
(Cheryl Hoffmann in English version) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. She is a Cool type idol using navy blue as her theme colour and Music Essence as her primary brand. She became the fourth leading character after Reina in Life is Like Flowers. Chieri has light skin and blue eyes with a darker coloured hair. Her hair is waist-length and tied into a side ponytail held by a pale blue bow. She also wears light blue earrings. During spring/summer she wears a white collared top with a blue crescent or letter C logo on the right side, and button strip. This is paired with a blue pleated skirt, white tube socks, and blue nike sneakers. For autumn/winter, Chieri wears a white hoodie with a light grey scarf, black skirt and blue fur boots. She also has a dark blue belt with yellow buckle. Chieri is a stereotypical Tsundere. She is kind to her teammates but hostile towards any idol in another group. She rarely ever smiles, but shown to be incredibly reliable, able to pull out anything her friends need from her hope. Adding to Chieri's mysterious character is her strange "powers", like natural magnetism or the ability to control magic. Despite her behaviour, she is literally very kind and would like to become close with someone other than her team. It is later clarified that Chieri does care for any idol, although she chooses indirect methods, sometimes laced with her sharp tongue, to show a friendly affection for other idols. Chieri was born and raised in Austria, but moved out to Privaria at a young age. Her father is currently the manager of Primrose Private Academy's coaching staff. Her mother is a retired idol and currently president of Destiny Entertainment, a company dedicated to teenage girls how to become an idol. Her older sister Kokone Yamakawa is also a tennis player, but already retired now because of being no longer able to perform high standard as a major factor. Yamakawa (山川): Yama (山) means 'mountain' while kawa (川) means 'river'. This is a reference to the first sentence of Austrian national anthem - "Land der Berge, Land am Strome" (lit. "Land of Mountains, Land of River"). Chieri (智恵理) means "reason of wisdom blessing". Fairy of a Blue Galaxy, Edelweiss Austria! 青い銀河のフェアリー、エーデルワイス・オーストリア！ Aoi Ginga no Fearī, Ederuvaisu Ōsutoria! Edelweiss Austria is the Little Fairies alter ego of Chieri. She represents wisdom. Her main attack is "Cobalt Blue Rhapsody". André Forstadt: The boy Chieri loves. Mayuri Kaido: Mayuri deems Chieri as a hostile and aloof personality. Although Mayuri views Chieri badly and tends to shut her up multiple times throughout the series, she respect her enough of not being hostile to anyone outside Germania 07 than Mayuri does. Shiori Yumehara: Compared to the others, Chieri is the least surprised by Shiori and her behavior. She is fine with her and gets along with her well; but sometimes she is frightened by her intensity. Nichika Hanazono: Chieri and Nichika do have a great relationship, but not so close as Nichika x Angela. Although Nichika does not play tennis with her, they talk about life together from time to time and Nichika, knowing Chieri is awkward and bashful - found a way to calm her down. Angela Sakuragi: Fellow member of Germania 07. The two get along very well, due to similarities in personality. Often seen talking together. Paola Himeko: Paola is Chieri's teammate. They remained close friends and meet up with the other three whenever the five girls have compatible free time. Lillian Hirsch: For a short time Chieri treated Lillian just the same as she did. But due to her older sister-like nature and perfection at it, she quickly reconsidered. She got along with her very well and bonded with her. Ryo Izumisawa: Unlike the rest of someone outside her teammate, Chieri and Ryo are somewhat close due to lack of idol skills their cold personality. Ryo is the only person who allowed to give Chieri a nickname: "Cheryn". Cacao: Chieri thinks Cacao's cooking is bad. She therefore doesn't like her, and only thinks Cacao as a rival. Hatsune Sorata: Hatsune and Chieri don't really talk much because of Chieri's hostilty to people outside her (Chieri's) team. Kirara Nijiiro: Chieri does like to hang out with Kirara but thinks she needs to become less pretty, considering she's a talented fashion model. Freja Bondevik: She thinks Freja is too childish. Haruno Aida: At first Chieri behaved as Tsundere around Haruno and genuinely attempted to keep distant until she got to know her. While Chieri enjoys Haruno admiration at times, she rarely complies with Haruno wish to recognise Haruno as a friendly figure and has no problem being blunt with her. Despite their differences, they both agree on strange or minimal things and can be childish over others. Megumi Akishino: Although Megumi was also the person who gave Chieri the nickname "Yamari", she does not seem to like her for no reason. The two do get along well especially in FBwY Episode 106, where they laugh together when Haruno plays with a horn around Mayuri. Pia Markova: Chieri finds Pia unusual. She doesn't seem to like Pia either, as Pia is the charmer type and Chieri is the Tsundere type. Hikaru Saida: Due to the history of Austria-Hungary, Hikaru is the only girl not from Germania 07 besides Ryo that Chieri can get along well with. Khloe Novak: Chieri and Khloe don't really interact much, although they take care of a pet together from time to time. Hanami Nishikawa: Chieri seems to be very smart when it comes to raising Hanami and sings her to bed almost every single night. Other than that, Chieri causes trouble while trying to help her on multiple occasions but only for the sake of helping her. Despite not being there all the time, she does think Chieri is a good mother to her. Chieri has also made it clear she'd do anything to help Hanami, such as forcing herself to eat things she dislikes. In Season 3, Hanami admires Chieri very much and thinks of her when she is not with them. *Her zodiac sign is Libra. *Specialty: Tennis *Hobbies: Yoga and playing guitar *Kanimal partner is Reich, a male black cat which shares the same traits as Chieri. *In her report card is written as "Don't be so rude." *People's first impression of Chieri that she is hostile towards others. *The first thing she does in the morning is exercise. *There is a rumour if her singing career fails, Chieri will be forced to retire as an idol and continue her career as a tennis player. *Between sleep and meals, she prefers sleep. *She appears to be the complete opposite of Mayuri for these reasons: **Chieri is reserved and harsh, Mayuri is jovial and cheerful. **Chieri is usually emotionless, Mayuri is expressive all of the time. **Chieri is introvert, Mayuri is extrovert. **Chieri is hostile and can't get along well with almost anybody outside her team (except Ryo and Hikaru), Mayuri is friendly and can get along well with almost anybody outside her team. **Chieri rarely ever smiles, Mayuri ever smiles. **Most of Chieri's solo songs have a relaxed and slow beat, while most of Mayuri's solo songs have a cheerful beat. *Good at any school subjects except Social studies. *Her weakness is dealing with friends. *Chieri looks very similar to Breaker Blaire from Gacha World for iOS/Android, as they both have Tsundere personality. *One bad thing about Chieri is being mocked by non-Germania 07 members. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Germanic Category:Magical girl Category:Cool Idols Category:Austrian idols Category:Germanic idols